fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Ivo Julian Robotnik
Description Doctor Robotnik is a sinister sadistic man, with a penchant for building robotic henchmen, and a hatred of hedgehogs (as well as anything "cute and fluffy"). He hails from a planet called Mobius, where green hills and long stretches of roads are the most common things you'll see (aside from the pesky hedgehog, and his little two tailed friend). Doctor Robotnik is often seen accompanied by his two main robotic henchmen, Scratch and Grounder, who despite being bumbling buffoons, often seem to be the Doctor's only real friends. The only other ally he calls upon is Wes Weasely, salesman extraordinaire. Robotnik seems to despise being called names, especially hating "Eggman", which he is generally called due to his rotund shape. Origins Doctor Ivo Julian Robotnik came from a little known planet named Mobius. He is a completely normal 700 pound man, save for his vast intellect, and superb genius. His evil mind began growing at birth, and has not met a rival to match him. His evil plans generally involve destroying a certain blue hedgehog, and it's friends. Strengths Doctor Robotnik's strengths rely heavily upon his genius, and his henchmen. He creates various contraptions, hovercrafts, flying machines, and death rays, to name a few. Weakness His weaknesses are usually defined by a large target, which can be aimed at, or generally the underside of his crafts. Power Supply Doctor Robotnik generally powers anything with Emeralds, not just any emeralds, Chaos Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds hold the power to open wormholes in space and time, among other things. Doctor Robotnik himself is a simple human, powered by rage. Relationships Doctor Robotnik's only real friends are Scratch and Grounder. He despises anything cute and fluffy, especially Hedgehogs, Foxes, Echidnas, Cats, and other woodland creatures. He often turns anything cute and fluffy into an evil robot of some sort. Trivia Doctor Ivo Julian Robotnik is a character from the world of sonic the hedgehog, and besides this being available for role-play purposes, it's generally just a joke character to pit against anyone with a "Sonic the Hedgehog x Five Nights at Freddy's" OC. This rendition of Doctor Robotnik is based upon his appearances in "The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog" Television program, and the comic books associated with that generation, and is not associated with the earlier or later representations in video games and television programming. Author's note: I thought of Doctor Robotnik suddenly while in the chat, what he does is strikingly similar to what has happened to the animatronics in Five Nights, except in reverse, whereas the children were killed and then possessed the animatronics, and Doctor Robotnik takes woodland critters and turns them into evil robots. This is all in fun and games, I assure you, and I'll try to roleplay with him every once in a while for poops and haha's! "Snooping as usual I see?" -Doctor Ivo Julian Robotnik Thanks for reading through my hour plus of compilation! Eddie J Hyde (Aka Lysdexic-Eddie) Category:Evil Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Humans